


the cost of heroism

by sora_grey



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Haiku, Heartbreak, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Poetry, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: Simon and his friends storm into Edom to rescue the people Clary’s brother had imprisoned, but they don’t come out unscathed.(Alternately known as the one where Simon thinks he’s not a hero, but everyone else disagrees.)
Relationships: Clary Fairchild & Simon Lewis, Jace Herondale & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: rare fandoms





	the cost of heroism

**Author's Note:**

> The first three haiku take place during _City of Heavenly Fire_ and the last three are set during the events of _Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy_.

1\. _**Simon**_

I’m sorry, my friends,  
but there’s no other option.  
Our lives are at stake.

2\. _**Clary**_

I hate this, Simon.  
There must be another way.  
I need my best friend.

3\. _**Jace**_

Don’t do it, Lewis.  
Your life is important too.  
Don’t let us lose you.

4\. _**Magnus**_

Simon, I’m sorry.  
Sorry that you paid the price.  
It should’ve been me.

5\. _**Alec**_

You saved us, Simon.  
You were the hero, not me.  
I hate you for that.

6\. _**Isabelle**_

Damn you, my Simon.  
Damn you for being selfless.  
I just want you back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think Alec’s haiku needed clarification—he doesn’t hate Simon, but the way I wrote his haiku made it seem like he resents Simon for being the hero, rather than him.
> 
> That’s not the vibe I was going for. Alec had a lot of complex feelings towards Simon throughout _TMI_ , especially after Simon saved Izzy and Magnus in Edom. _Born to Endless Night_ revisited this topic.


End file.
